Long Live
by SummerYouth
Summary: It's been seven years since these six childhood friends have seen each other, and now they are back to the one place they all loved to reunite. They will laugh, cry and love and strengthen their friendship in one summer. AH.


**Long Live**

**Hello everyone! I come to you with a new story, **_**long live**_**. Yes, it is another story that takes place in the summer, and yes, some might find it similar, but I'm putting all my efforts into making it different from Summer at the Orchard. I hope you guys enjoy this, feedback would be very much appreciated! **

Isabella Swan could not remember the last time she had done this, the last time she had packed her suitcase to make her way to Esme Island. Esme Island was the island where she had spend every summer of her childhood. She knew, or had known, that island like the back of her hand. Back when her parents had been together, they would all pack up the and drive an hour and a half from Forks, Washington, to a small town that had a fairy that would bring families from across the country to a small beach town located on Esme Island.

Esme Island was a beautiful place, unlike anything Bella had ever seen. The small town consisted of many, beautiful beach houses, little corner stores and local boutiques, and a few bars and restaurants here and there. Although they had made cemented roads, most of the island was covered in sand and grass, and people mostly got around on bikes or their own two feet. It was a peaceful place. It was a small community where every one knew each other. They had all grown up together. It was a place where children ran free in the streets, and the parents knew that their children would be safe from the horrors from the real world. It was a place of love, care and joy. At night, the children would make bond fires and roast marshmallows and count the stars in the sky. Of course, it was nearly impossible to count them all, but no matter what, they kept trying. Often, Isabella and her friends would lose count, give up and play a game, running around, screaming and laughing. These memories always brought joy to Bella's heart.

But at the age of twelve, Bella experienced something common in modern age. Her parents got a divorce. With the divorce of her parents, Bella was forced to spend her school year with her father Charlie, and her summers in Phoenix with Renee. There was no time to go to the island anymore. And even if she did go, she knew that she would get bombarded by questions from her fellow island friends, and at the time it was something Bella could not handle. Eventually, Bella had forgotten about the island.

Until one day, when Bella checked her e-mail and found an e-mail from Alice Brandon. The e-mail was not only between the two of them, but between six, very important people. Six people that had grown up with each other, six people that hadn't seen each other in seven years. These people were people Bella had once considered her best friends, but had not spoken to them in so long.

The e-mail had been sent out only a few hours before Bella saw it, and spoke about a reunion at the island. Even Alice had admitted that she had not been to the island in a long time. She thought it would be a good idea to get the six friends together once again, to see how everyone was doing, and to have a good time. She had a date set up, and all the little details already planned out. All we had to do was respond to the e-mail with a simple yes or no. So far, everyone had already said yes.

Everyone but Edward Cullen.

This, of course, did not surprise Bella at all. Edward was had always been a mysterious man, even as a young boy. No one could ever really know what he was thinking, how he was feeling, nothing. Bella had tried for so long to try and understand him, but in the end always failed. She could not understand him, and she probably never would.

Bella stood at her screen with the e-mail open, her hands hovering over the keyboard. Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock had all said yes. Would she really be able to meet them again? What if they changed? What if they all didn't get along? Or what if all but Bella got along, and she was left alone. Bella shook her head. It wasn't possible, she _knew _these people. She had grown up with them. They had shared so many memories together, so many laughs, tears. She had loved them, and deep down she knew she still did. And she missed them. She would sometimes dream of them, dream everything that had once had. She missed those days of running without a care of the world, when one was only scared of the dark, or not getting desert. But now, Bella feared of what would come next; college. She knew what was coming, endless hours of homework, assignments and papers, sleepless nights and long weekends that consisted of work and even more homework. She wasn't like her old classmates; getting drunk every weekend, taking drugs. In fact, Bella had never gotten drunk in her life! She just simply wasn't like that. Or maybe she was, but she did not know.

Bella did not know who she was. She was only sure of a few things. Her name was Isabella Swan, she was eighteen years old from Forks, Washington, and had recently graduated from Forks High School. Next year, she would be going to Forks University to study english literature. The end. That was Isabella Swan. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, thats how she saw herself, and that's how she thought the world saw her.

Bella was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by another e-mail. It was from Alice.

_Bella, Edward? _

Bella took a deep breath. She lowered her fingers and typed a simple response.

_I'm in! :)_

Send.

She took another breath in, and slowly let it out.

_So am I._

As she took another breath, as she read this, her breath came to a sudden halt. Edward had said yes, just moments after she had.

And it was settled, in a few days, Bella would be seeing her old friends, and her first crush for the first time in years.

Bella woke up at 8:30 AM the morning of July 7th, and was out of the house, suitcase in the back seat of her old red truck by 9:00. She turned on the radio and listened to the stupid radio hosts talk about pointless stories she did not care about, followed by loud, auto tuned songs about girls on cars and meaningless crap that was considered "music". She had her window down, her arm out, feeling the wind through her fingers. Has she got closer to the port, knots began to form in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous, to say the least. She had never been to a reunion before. What would they talk about? What if they had all done amazing things, while she had only worked and been with friends most of her life. She was over thinking, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

Finally, Bella arrived at the port. She got out of her car and purchased a ticket for the 11:00 AM boat to Esme Island. She had about a half hour to spare. She decided to grab a bite to eat at the small fry shack, and sat in her truck until it was time to get on the boat. Bella had never done this before, she felt nervous has she drove slowly on the boat. Once she was securely on, she felt herself relax, and soon, she and three other cars were on their way to the island. She could have checked if her friends were in the other cars, but she couldn't find the courage to get up and check.

After a twenty minute boat ride, the boat finally arrived to Esme Island. The moment Bella drove off the boat and onto the main road, she could not spot a single difference in her second home. A feeling of familiarity came over her. It all rushed back to her. She knew this place, she remembered it all. As she drove down the road, she found no problem navigating through the streets. Soon she found herself back in her summer home, a place that had been neglected.

She got out of her car and stared up at the house. It was two story house, white with a porch that surrounded it. A small moving bench was located near the front door, with a small table to the left of it gave a warm welcome to the house. Bella walked up the creaking stairs. She took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. There was a little resistance when she tried to open it, but when she placed her weight against the door, it finally opened. It was extremely silent in the house. The pink and white paint had faded slightly over the years, the furniture now covered in dust. There was no doubt in her find that she would have to do a little cleaning. But she let go of that thought for now. She brought her bag upstairs to her room. She gasped when she opened the door. Her room had been left exactly the way she had left it years ago. Her bed unmade, pictures on the floor and on her counter, little glow in the dark stinkers on her wall. She had even left a few articles of clothing. She stared at the all for a moment. She didn't know what to say, what to think. Things were so different now than back then. She was different, her life was different.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Isabella Swan! I know your in there, I recognize that ugly ass truck anywhere!" Bella heard a familiar voice shout. Bella ran to the front window and looked down. Right below her, an old friend knocked on the door, just as she had when they were ten years old. Bella felt tears in her eyes.

For the first time in years, Bella had never felt so at home, until this moment.

**Here you go! First chapter done! I hope you guys enjoy this. I hope to update this story as much as possible, and have it done before school starts. I'm planning maybe, ten - fifteen chapters for this story? Who knows. It would be great to know what you guys think, I wouldn't want to be writing this story for nothing! **

**xox **


End file.
